Shadow King (Marvel)
''' Shadow King '''is a powerful mutant and enemy of the X-Men who exists as a malevolent thought-form following his physical destruction: making him a formidable opponent even to powerful psychics such as Professor Xavier. History Shortly before World War II, Amahl Farouk was believed to have worked with Baron Strucker on a plot to destabilize Britain's political structure, with the intention being Britain allying with Germany in coming war, or at the very least, staying neutral. Shortly after encountering a young Storm, Professor X walked by a restaurant in Cairo when he was suddenly hit with a powerful psychic attack. Realizing the culprit was inside, he confronted the Shadow King, then known as Amahl Farouk. The two engaged in a fierce battle on the astral plane. Xavier defeated Farouk, whose body slumped over in his chair. But Farouk's evil mind continued to exist on the astral plane, calling itself the Shadow King. (It was also hinted that Farouk was just a body inhabited by the Shadow King). Many years later, Farouk sought to attack Xavier, angry that he had been defeated. He was able to take over the New Mutant Karma due to her own mutant ability of possession making her vulnerable. The Shadow King also chased the de-aged Storm in Cairo. She was able to escape with the help of Gambit. Farouk later took over the interim team of 'Muir Island X-Men.' Destiny and Sunder were killed, and in an ensuing psychic battle the backlash re-injured Professor X's legs and spine. Shadow King later caused the Psi-War, tricking Psylocke into causing a massive wave of energy that disrupted psionic powers across the world. However, he stretched himself too thin attempting to link with all the minds on Earth, and was defeated by Psylocke in her new shadow astral form. When Psylocke was killed, the Shadow King was free again and attempted to attack the X-Men. However, it seemed Rogue's acquired memories as well as Sage's computer like mind were too much for him to handle, and he was defeated once again. Powers and Abilities He is a telepath of a very high order. (He was said to be second only to Professor X, but this has probably changed because other telepaths have since surfaced). Astral Projection Possession: Shadow King is able to possess other beings while on the astral plane. He can control the astral plane (which only the most powerful telepaths can do). As an astral form he can only be harmed by attacks able to damage such a form, such as psychically or using certain magical weapons. He has demonstrated the ability to live beyond the death of his physical body. Appearances in Other Media Television He appeared in two episodes of the 1990s X-Men animated series. The Shadow King, portrayed as an athletic, bearded Egyptian, who mind-controlled a number of children to serve him as thieves, including Storm, was defeated by Xavier and his psychic essence trapped in the Astral Plane. He escaped briefly and possessed Storm's godson Mjnari, though the Shadow King intended to use Mjnari in order to possess Storm. The Shadow King was defeated and trapped once again, only to be released after Professor X suffered an accident which left his mind vulnerable to the Shadow King's attempts to take possession of Xavier and leave his mind trapped in the Astral Plane. Video Games Shadow King is an antagonist in the video game X-Men Legends. Category:Marvel Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals